Electronic computing devices, such as cell phones, PDAs and laptops, provide users with increasing functionality and data storage. In addition to serving as personal organizers, these devices may allow a device user to share data and/or files with another device user using a variety of methods. For instance, the device user may share data with another device user by serializing the data, storing the data as a data file and porting the data file by copying it to a shared location that is accessible to the other device user. However, these file sharing methods are limiting, cumbersome, and time consuming.